Sebastian Morgenstern
Sebastian Morgenstern, eigentlich Jonathan Cristopher Morgenstern ist der Sohn von Valentin Morgenstern und Jocelyn Fairchild und der ältere Bruder von Clarissa Fairchild. Während der Ereignisse von City of Glass in Alicante gibt er sich als Sebastian Verlac aus, dessen Vornamen er beibehält. Nach Valentin Morgensterns Tod, ist Sebastian der böse Hauptcharakter der Buchreihe. Er wird mit Hilfe von der Dämonin Lillith nahezu unverwundbar, außer durch das Himmlische Feuer. Sebastian hätte den Krieg gewonnen, und die Menschheit unterdrückt und vernichtet, hätte Clary ihn nicht verraten und getötet. Auftritte Chroniken der Unterwelt *City of Glass *City of Fallen Angels *City of Lost Souls *City of Heavenly Fire Erwähnungen *City of Bones *Welcome to the Shadowhunter Academy *Lady Midnight Aussehen Jonathan sieht seinem Vater Valentin sehr ähnlich. Er hat das gleiche weißblonde Haar und die rabenschwarzen Augen. (Seine Augen wären eigentlich giftgrün, genau wie Clarys, das Dämonenblut in seinem Körper verdunkelte seine Augen jedoch). Außerdem wird erwähnt, er besäße Jocelyns lange, schwungvoll gebogenen Wimpern und die gleichen kantigen Gesichtszüge wie Valentin. Er ist größer als Jace, besitzt aber einen ähnlichen Körperbau - schlank, muskulös ohne ein Gramm Fett. Er ist sehr attraktiv. Außerdem trägt er meistens eine Schattenjägermontur, Hemden oder weiße Shirts welche seinen muskulösen Körperbau zur Geltung bringen. Auf seinem Rücken hat er Narben, die Valentine ihm mit einer Dämonenpeitsche zugefügt hat. thumb|Jonathan als Sebastian Verlac Persönlichkeit Er ist rachsüchtig und sehr grausam. Wenn er etwas will, setzt er sehr überzeugend seinen Charme und Charisma, um seine Umwelt zu manipulieren, sowie eine gespielte Fassade ein, die ihm sein Vater Valentin beigebracht hat. Er mag es, Leuten Schmerzen zuzufügen oder sie zu töten. Trotzdem will Sebastian jemanden, der so ist wie er, genauso grausam und eiskalt. Er glaubt in Clary diesen jemand gefunden zu haben und setzt alles daran, dass sie diese Eigenschaften in sich selbst erkennt. Er glaubt außerdem er und Clary würden zueinander gehören und will, dass auch Clary das so sieht. In Wahrheit scheint er jedoch nur jemanden zu brauchen der ihm das Gefühl gibt nicht einsam zu sein, weil er in seinem tiefsten Inneren von den Schmerzen die Valentine ihm zugefügt hat geprägt wurde. Als das Himmlische Feuer jedoch das Böse in ihm verbrennt, hat er strahlend grüne Augen und erkennt, welch unverzeihliche Dinge er getan hat. Im Sterben liegend meint Jonathan (wie er nun wieder genannt werden möchte) er könne endlich menschlich fühlen und für einen kurzen Moment ist er der Bruder, den sich Clary immer gewünscht hatte. Geschichte Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern wurde bis zu seinem siebzehnten Lebensjahr allein von Valentin erzogen und ist mit ihm oft herum gereist. Jocelyn hat die beiden, als er ein oder zwei Jahre alt war, verlassen, da sie dachte, Jonathan wäre tot und aus Angst Valentin würde Clary das Gleiche antun wie ihm. Als Sebastian seinen Vater einmal nach seiner Mutter fragte, sagte dieser, dass sie wegen ihm weggegangen wäre. Weil niemand ein Monster wie ihn lieben könnte, nur Valentine selbst wäre dazu fähig. Valentin hat Jonathan genau wie Jace sehr gewaltsam erzogen, so hat er ihn z.B. mit einer Peitsche aus Dämonenmetall ausgepeitscht. Anders als bei Jace hat Jonathan nur das Töten und Kämpfen gelernt, keine zusätzlichen Dinge wie Musik oder ähnliches. Durch das ganze Herumreisen spricht er viele Sprachen. Valentine hat ihm nie ein Gefühl von Liebe gegeben. Die Autorin verfasste unveröffentlichte Ausgaben, in denen Isabelle sich in Sebastian verliebt und die beiden eine Verbindung haben. ''City of Glass Während des Lightwood-Aufenthalts in Idris gibt er sich als Sebastian Verlac, einen Cousin der Penhallows, einer reichen Nephilim Familie, aus. So begleitet er Clary zu dem Hexenmeister Ragnor Fell, um ihn um das Weiße Buch zu bitten, in dem das Rezept für den Trank steht, der ihre Mutter heilen kann. Danach zeigte er ihr das alte Anwesen der Fairchilds, in dem Valentin und Jonathan angeblich bei einem Feuer ums Leben kamen. Obwohl er wusste, dass Clary seine Schwester ist, küsst er sie dort, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihm zu vertrauen und sie auf Valentins Seite zu ziehen. Nachdem er Hodge Starkweather ermordet hat, kommt seine wahre Identität ans Licht. Er tötet Max, den jüngsten Lightwood, und behauptet später Clary gegen über nur seine eigene Kraft unterschätzt zu haben. Außerdem schlägt er noch Isabelle bewusstlos. Er benutzt sein dämonisches Blut um die Dämonentürme, die Alicante vor Dämonen schützen, zu deaktivieren. So gelangt Valentins Dämonenheer in die Stadt. Später trennt Isabelle ihm mit ihrer Peitsche die Hand ab und Jace durchbohrt sein Rückenmark und sein Herz. Sein toter Körper fiel in den Fluss , wurde dort aber nie gefunden, da Lilith seinen Leichnam mitnahm. City of Fallen Angels Auch wenn er am Ende von City of Glass getötet wurde, ist er von Lilith (der "Dämonenmutter") in City of Fallen Angels wiedererweckt worden. Er ist mit Jace verbunden, da zu seiner Wiedererweckung Jace' Blut verwendet wurde. Wenn einer von ihnen stirbt, stirbt der andere auch. City of Lost Souls Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern ist mit Jace Herondale verbunden. Was dem Einen angetan wird, widerfährt auch dem Anderen. Wenn nun z.B. Jonathan eine Klinge in den Arm gerammt wird, trägt Jace die gleiche Verletzung davon. Genauso ist es, wenn jemand versucht einen der Beiden umzubringen. Außerdem ist Jace durch Liliths Mal dazu verdammt alles zu tun, was Sebastian verlangt und sieht dies auch als richtig an. Sebastian schafft es, einen zweiten Engelskelch anzufertigen, um mehr Dämonen-Schattenjäger zu erschaffen. Jonathan erzählt Clary während des Buches oft, dass er nur eine Schwester möchte und fragt sie, ob sie ihm nicht ein Chance geben könne. Später erfährt man, dass er glaubt, Clary sei in ihrem Herzen genau wie er und sie würden zusammen gehören. Er versuchte Clary zu vergewaltigen, was aber unterbrochen werden konnte. Dies tat er jedoch nur weil er dachte so würde man jemandem Liebe zeigen und der Dämon in ihm die Kontrolle über ihn hatte. Gegen Ende des Buches wird der Bund zwischen Jace und Sebastian während einer Schlacht durch Clary gebrochen und Sebastian gelingt es, an einen unbekannten Ort zu fliehen. Er schickt daraufhin eine Nachricht an Maryse Lightwood mit dem Wort "Erchomai". Das ist altgriechisch und heißt übersetzt "Ich komme". City of Heavenly Fire'' Das New Yorker Institut flieht, wegen zahlreichen Angriffen auf andere Institute, nach Idris um sich dort vor Sebastian/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern zu verstecken. Clary, die mit ihrer Familie auch dorthin gereist ist, wird in einer Nacht von ihrem Bruder überrascht, doch bevor er ihr etwas antun oder sie zu irgendetwas zwingen kann, kommt Jace dazwischen und kämpft bis Sebastian flieht. Als ein Bote dem Rat die Nachricht überbringt, dass Jace und Clary zu Sebastian geschickt werden sollen um dort mit ihm zu leben und gleichzeitig Luke, Jocelyn und Magnus entführt werden, beschließen Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy und Simon sie zu retten und Sebastian zu töten. Dafür gehen sie in das Königreich Edom (eine tote Welt, aus welcher einige Dämonen stammen). Als sie ein paar Tage später in Sebastians Palast eintreffen, stellt Sebastian Clary vor die Wahl : entweder sie bleibt bei ihm (freiwillig, ist seine Königin, alle auf der Erde überleben), oder nicht und jeder wird sterben und Clary ist (gezwungen) seine Königin. Sie entschliesst sich dazu, freiwillig bei ihm zu bleiben, aber als sie eine Chance dafür bekommt, ersticht sie ihren Bruder mit einem Schwert, in welchem sich das Himmlische Feuer befand, sodass alles Böse aus ihm herausbrennt. Allerdings kann er nicht lange überleben, weil zu viel "Böses" und nicht genügend "Gutes" in ihm war. Für einen Moment lernt Clary ihren richtigen Bruder kennen, der aber wenige Minuten später stirbt. Bei dem Versuch zurück auf die Erde zu gelangen, lernen sie Magnus' Vater, einen sehr mächtigen Dämonenfürsten kennen, der sie auf die Erde bringen kann, unter der Bedingung, dass Simon ihm seine Erinnerungen an die Schattenwelt und sein Vampir-dasein überlässt. Simon lässt sich auf den Handel ein und sie kehren zurück, aber Simon erinnert sich weder an Clary noch an die Schattenjäger. Deshalb ist er nun wieder ein Mundie. Auf der Hochzeit, zu welcher Clary ihn einlädt, erklärt Magnus ihm was geschehen ist und Simon erinnert sich wieder an einiges aus der Schattenwelt. Sebastian wird eingeäschert und Clary und Jace werfen seine Asche in den Lyn-See. Beziehungen * Jace & Sebastian * Clary & Sebastian thumbthumb|Sebastian alias Jonathan Christopher (Conor McLain) Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Morgenstern Familie Kategorie:Schattenjäger Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Fairchild Familie Kategorie:Branwell Familie Kategorie:Nightshade Familie Kategorie:Verstorbene Person Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter